Increasingly, modeling, such as scientific modeling, is an important tool for evaluating various systems and assumptions with respect to how these systems behave. Models are commonly used to simulate a system in order to explain observations of the behavior of a system, predict how a system will behave when one or more aspects of the system are changed, etc. Models can be developed and used to explain numerous types of scientific and/or business systems, such as climate, hydrology, geology, epidemiology, economic processes, business processes, etc.
Many models are complex, expensive to develop and/or run, and are made available only to the technical/scientific community that develops each model. Further, a model may only focus on a specific (however complex) set of input data, algorithms, and/or results for a system, which will limit its applicability to a narrow and specialized level of interest. Additionally, models are often written for a specific computing platform, which also restricts its usability for a larger, more diverse group of users.